As Straight As A Circle
by CrystalMoonlights
Summary: After an eye-opening dream, Light starts to question his feelings for L. Could the completly straight Light Yagami be. . . gay? NO! Contains cross-dressing and very naughty dreams. LightxL
1. Stupid Revelations

As Straight As A Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or do I? . . . No I don't, I'm just kidding, please don't sue me!!

* * *

Light Yagami was not gay.

It was just a plain fact. No one questioned it. Girls loved him. Guys wanted to be him. Of course no one wondered about his orientation. Heck, he could walk into school wearing high-heels and sucking face with the head quarterback and _still_ people would think he was straight.

There had never been any doubt, not even in Light himself. _Especially_ not in Light! Even with the occasional passing thoughts of, "_That guy has a really nice body," _or, _"He's gotten pretty hot," _didn't faze him or make him believe he was anything but the perfect straight son his father had raised.

Yes, Light Yagami wasn't gay. This was something he was positive about. Or at least, he thought this was true. But he found a reason to doubt this, after a very . . . unusual dream.

* * *

_The room was one that growing increasingly familiar. It wasn't the room I had spent most of my youth in, but the one I was currently living due to my unwanted chain-mate. Speaking of the cause of my current misfortune, I looked down and realized that there was no chain on my wrist. That was the first sign something was off. I looked around, wondering where Ryuuzaki was. That when I noticed the figure lying across my (I mean our) bed. I starred. Then I rubbed my eyes and starred again. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing!_

_Ryuuzaki was staring at me from the bed, his large eyes trained on mine. But his eyes I was used to. What I was not used to, however, was the extremely attractive outfit he was currently wearing. He was dressed in a blue and white school girl's uniform, complete with a bow in his hair and knee-high stockings. He sat on his knees, looking at me gaping wordlessly as if there was nothing out of the ordinary._

_"Liiiight . . ." he whined. "Why are you looking at me like that? You make me feel embarrassed." Blush was now spreading across his fair cheeks, and he looked away. This made him look even more delicious and definitely created an, err . . . reaction in my pants._

_"It's just you look so hot right now, Ryuuzaki. How can I help myself?" I spoke in a sultry tone, moving across the room to crawl next to him on the bed. I then leaned over him as he pulled back, slipping my hand up his skirt._

"_Light! Ngh, what a-are you do-doing?" He stuttered, succeeding in turning me on even more. I began to stroke his length through his panties (Panties? He really went all out!) and he let out a high moan, making me shudder. I kissed up his neck, and he pulled back to look me in the eyes. _

"_Light, I-"_

And this is where I woke up.

* * *

What. . . What the heck just happened?! Did I just dream (a sex dream, no less!) about Ryuuzaki? L? How is that even possible?! I breathed in and out deeply, trying to rid myself of the lingering effects of the dream. In other words, the hardness in my pants. I tried to do so silently so I wouldn't alert the other of my current situation. And then I realized that something was missing; the ever relentless tapping of a laptop.

I looked over my shoulder slowly, and saw the laptop off and pushed to the side. And there, curled into a tight ball so close to me, was L.

I truthfully thought it was some kind of trick. L never slept; he was always working on the case! Every night, he would be on the computer until I fall asleep, and every morning I would awaken to him starring at me. He would wake me up at the most ridiculous time too. I mean, sometimes he would get me up as early as 5 AM! But now, looking at the clock on the table, I realized it was 3 in the morning.

I peeked a sideways glance at the sleeping Ryuuzaki. Seeing him reminded me of the dream I just had, causing my face to redden in the dark. I wasn't attracted to him at all! He was an annoying, childish, eccentric, stubborn, and probably diabetic. Oh, and another thing, a _boy_. A BOY!!

I shook my head impatiently. Why was I even internally debating this? There was no way I had feelings for the person lying next to me. I then noticed the golden opportunity I had; I could finally be the one to watch L, and not the other way around! Yes! This was perfect. I would observe him, and prove I have no feelings of attraction or any other type toward the older man. Except maybe resentment. That would be okay to feel.

I looked Ryuuzaki up and down. It was obvious he had fallen asleep recently, due to the hastily put away laptop and the new lukewarm cup of tea on the stand. He was curled in a tightly-wound ball with his thumb at his lips, breathing in deeply. Asleep, he didn't seem so bad. His careful disposure was gone, replaced by this new L, whose eyelids would occasionally flutter innocently and cutely. . .

No. Not cutely. Poor choice of words. What I meant was weirdly. Yes, it _is_ a word, look it up!

And there I go arguing with myself again. Instead of continuing the pointless fight I was having with myself, I continued to watch L. I took note on his parted lips and messy hair, and how his shirt had slid slightly revealing his shoulder. I focused on his hair, so my eyes wouldn't wander to that slightly exposed piece of him.

His raven hair looked unbelievably soft, contrasting his fair skin perfectly. I wanted to reach out and touch it so badly, but I wasn't stupid. Considering how little he slept, he must be a very light sleeper. I bet if I sneezed slightly, he would awaken and raise my percentage to being Kira another 5 percent.

A small mumble jolted me out from my thoughts. L had muttered something in his sleep, and was now scooting even closer to me. He gave a small, content breath as I sucked in air unsteadily. He was so close to me! I could feel his hot breath on my skin, and it wasn't helping my current situation. And yet he just slept there, blissfully unaware.

I closed my eyes to think clearly. The sudden closeness shouldn't bother me; I mean, I was straight after all. I didn't like him in the slightest. Sure, I may have recently noticed the slight cuteness of the detective (Ok, who am I joking. The sheer _adorableness_), that doesn't mean I wanted to be with him. At all. Even a dream about him in revealing outfits doesn't prove anything. I simply haven't got laid in a while, and my hormones were going crazy, making anything look sexy. Yeah, that sounded good. I'm going with that.

Besides, I had a girlfriend. Though she may be ditzy, annoying, and obsessive, we were currently in a relationship. And even though I didn't even like her or remember even meeting her, she was still my girlfriend, and that was proof enough of my orientation.

Sighing, I once again looked down at the man practically cuddling me. Maybe the middle of the night wasn't the best time to try and decipher my feelings for him (Though there are none). I then decided to continue my observations of him during the day, when he would be back to his spoiled, annoying, uptight self.

Pleased with my plan, I laid my head back down on my pillow, and with L so near his hair tickled my nose. And with the last thought of, "It really is soft," I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Yay! My first fanfic!

So what do you think so far? Hate it? Love it? Disturbed mentally by it?

If so, please tell. I'm always excited to hear what people have to say, except for flames. They make me sad.

Oh, Light-Kun. You are in some serious denial, aren't you? Sorry, but not one can resist L for long! Next chapter, we get to see Light's reaction to how everything L does at the office appears to be seductive. Can't wait!

Moonlight


	2. Daytime Observations

As Straight As A Circle

_By: crystalmoonlights_

Hi everyone!! Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and subscriptions. It's really great for an aspiring author to have their work get attention. Sorry it took me so long to update; I wish I had some awesome excuse like I was busy saving the world from invader alien pirates, but really I just forgot. Anyways, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Pokémon. Though this story has nothing to do with Pokémon, I just wanted to let you know.**

_The room was lit with candles all around. I smiled, excited for the event that was about to come. Looking around the area, I was disappointed to see no one around. When suddenly, a surprisingly femine voice was heard from around the corner. _

"_Oh Light-Kuuun!" The voice said, drawing out the kun. Then L bounded around corner, dressed in a bunny suit. Not some mascot bunny you see a sport games that gives you nightmares for a week, but a playboy-bunny pink leotard with floppy ears and fuzzy heels. Together, the combination was very arousing._

"_C'mon Light!" L said beckoning me closer. I practically ran to him, but right as I was about to mash my lips onto his, he said, "It's time."_

"_Time?" I said, annoyed that I wasn't pinning him to the nearest wall. _

"_Wake up!" he suddenly yelled, and then hit me in the face._

"Oof!" I cried out, rubbing my cheek where there was now a small bruise. "Aah, what was that for?" I said, opening my eyes and blinking up at L's face.

"I had been trying for the past 20 minutes to awaken you, but having no avail. I then thought perhaps that physical stimulation would get you up, and it was successful." He stated matter-of-factly, the whole time without blinking. I groaned and glanced at the clock. 6 o'clock. He had let me sleep in for a while. I then took the time to really look at him. His hair was ruffled more than usual, and his shirt was hanging loosely off him revealing more skin than usual.

As I raked my eyes over his body, I recalled the dream I had last night. And then the one I had this morning. My face heated up as I caught him looking at me, his head tilted to the side questioningly. It was just so adorable!

"Light-kun? Why are you starring at me? I'm apologize for having to wake you up, but we must start working on the case," he said, misinterpreting the reasons behind my stares.

"Yes. Of course. I understand," I replied while adverting my eyes.

"Then let's change and prepare for the day," L said as he began to climb out of his bed. I made the move to follow him, when I realized that the arousal I got from my dream was still present. I can't walk around like _that_. L would question the reasons for it and plus, it would just be incredibly humiliating!

"Light-kun, are you coming?" His choice of words didn't help my situation either. I breathed in and out, trying to think of the most un-hot things possible. Dead puppies, 20 foot tall clowns, Misa, Watori in the outfit I just imagined L wearing. . .

That did it.

I sighed and climbed out of bed as L and I moved to the closet. My outfits were brought over the day after this little chain agreement was made so I was fully prepared, as there was no way I would borrow on of L's outfits. Though, he did make it look nice. . .

There I go again! Why do I keep thinking these random things? I know that it wasn't because of feelings for Ryuuzaki, so I tried to think of another possible reason. Must be hormonal surges.

I focused my thoughts on the present when I felt L unchain us as he always did when we got dressed. I rubbed, relieved for the temporary freedom. Lugging that thing around hurt! I began to undress, when a thought occurred to me. L was changing right next to me. I mean, RIGHT next to me. I could easily glance over my shoulder and peek at him without those unflattering clothes and see what lay underneath. Wait, no. Why do I have to see that? I don't really care. Don't peek. Don't peek. Don't peek. Don't peek. Don't peek.

I peeked. Just for a second! I only saw a glance of that firm stomach and smooth legs. Only a moment of those pale arms and cute boxers. And it didn't really matter anyway. I'm straight, so there was nothing to fear. I could look at a friend and comment on his appearance. Girls do it all the time, right? So why can't I?

I quickly changed after that, and felt the chain being latched onto my wrist yet again. I looked down at Ryuuzaki, and saw his large eyes staring back at me, a curious expression on his face. He then moved ahead, saying "Let's go, Light-kun," as he did so. I sighed and followed him out. This was going to be a long day.

The morning past by uneventfully, and it took all my concentration and willpower not to stare at him constantly. I did sneak in a couple of glances, making observations of him as I did so. Still pestered by unusual thoughts of him, by the afternoon I was in a foul mood.

"Light-kun, your productively level has greatly decreased. Is there something distracting you?" He asked in between spoonfuls of some odd combination of ice cream and what looked like pancakes.

"It's nothing, Ryuuzaki. Just had an unnerving dream last night," I mentally slapped myself when I mentioned the dream, knowing he would question it. Usually I always know exactly what to say, but this whole situation makes me feel flustered.

"A dream? Concerning what?" He asked, and didn't even notice that a bit of his ice cream-cake was on his face. Just a tiny dot, located next to his mouth. I was so pre-occupied me this little smudge, I didn't remember to come up with a fake answer.

"Light-kun?" L asked, trying to break my odd fixation with his face.

"You have something on your face." I stated this without ever taking my eyes from it.

"Oh?" He said, not sounding concerned at all.

"I got it," I said moving closer. I brought my thumb to his face and wiped the spot clean, then lightly grazed his lips for a split second.

I took my hand away instantly and leapt back in surprise at my own actions. "Sorry!" I hastily said, then looked around to see if any of the other task force member's had noticed my unusual actions. Most importantly my father.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Light-kun," He mumbled almost incoherently, looking down. He then turned back to his computer screen as if that didn't just happen. I proceeded to do the same. The events flickered in my head repeatedly. I touched L's cheek, and then his lips! His surprisingly soft lips. . .

No. Go away, gay thoughts! What happened was a fluke. I was just acting on emotions that I felt in my dreams. And in my dreams was not really L, but a person I conjured up to have sex with when I was getting none. Who happened to look like L. Yeah.

I snuck another glance at him, and saw him now munching on a banana. A BANANA. Known for being the most seductive fruit on the planet. I watched him undress, er, I mean unpeel the banana with his teeth. He then lightly pressed the tip of his tongue to the top. He moved his tongue all over it, sliding it up and down. He then finally pressed it into his mouth, sliding inside slowly. A low moan escaped my throat, so quiet I barely heard it. But of course, L did.

"You have been acting very oddly today, Light-kun. It's good the day is almost over, you need to rest," he remarked, glancing at the clock. He then dismissed the task force and when the room was cleared out, he turned to me.

"Is something the matter? You can confide in me, for lack of better person to do so with."

"No, I'm fine. Maybe your previous depression is affecting me, now. I hope we can catch Kira soon, especially now that we have finally made some headway in the case." I said casually, hoping that what I said would convince.

"I agree, Light-kun." He said. I held in the urge to breathe out a sigh of relief. For the moment, my fears were gone. "Now, I think it's time we shower before we head to sleep."

…

They're back again.

Ta da! My goal was to get this updated before school started again, and I did it, right under the wire! YAYS MEEE!!!

PENGUINS SUCK! If u disagree with this statement, please review (hint, hint).

Actually, review anyway. Please.

TANK YOU!

Moonlights


	3. Awkward Confrontations

As Straight As A Circle

_By: crystalmoonlights_

This took a ridiculously long time, or at last it felt like it to me. Sorry, but finals are coming up and I got suuuuper busy. But I really wanted to get this chapter done, as it's been stuck in my head for a long time. So please enjoy, and once again thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy.

I walked into the bathroom, trailing after L nervously. I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before, I get the routine; one of us would sit on the convenient stool located near the shower and turn their head as the other would strip and get in the shower. A curtain was over the shower, so we couldn't actually see each other washing, but still! He would be naked in the _same room as me_. I'm going through some, er, stuff now, and this situation will certainly not help.

"I'll shower first if you don't mind, Ryuuzaki." I really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"That's fine Light-kun." L replied. He sat on the stool and pulled his knees up to his chest in his usual fashion, looking the other way. He unchained me as I took off my shirt. Then he re-chained me while I hopped in the shower. Breathing in and out erratically, I washed myself quickly as to keep my mind off the fact that Ryuuzaki was right outside.

In record time, I finished my shower and turned off the water. I reached out from behind the curtain to grab a towel from the towel rack. I came out with it wrapped around my waist and looked up at Ryuuzaki.

"It's your turn now," I said, trying to sound as less like a pervert as possible. I failed completely.

"Okay, Light-kun." He got up from crouched position and looked the other way as I put my pajamas on, unchaining me only to put my shirt on and to take his own off. Then my oversized bracelet was put back on. Taking a shower had become such a complicated process!

I sat on the stool and looked away as L stripped. That's such a dirty word. Stripped. Stripping. Slipping off your clothes as we climb into bed together and I ravish your body completely. . .

God! What's wrong with me?! I just had an elaborate fantasy about you due to some stupid word I thought. I felt my face redden and refused to look forward until I heard the water starting. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to focus on anything but the naked man a mere two feet away from me. Then I caught sight of L's body through the curtain.

I never realized how thin the curtain was. I couldn't see him that clearly, only a shadow of what he was doing. His body was so, just so. . . hot. It was kind of difficult to admit, but it was the truth! It actually makes a little bit more sense now why I fantasized about L. He actually had a pretty feminine shape. He had a tiny waist with slightly larger hips, long thin legs, and if it wasn't for the lack of boobs (and a certain length between legs I REFUSED to look at, as my self control was getting better) I would think the person I was intently starring at was a girl.

These thoughts actually made me feel a little better. I was clearly just dreaming about the closest thing to a female near me, and as I haven't seen Misa in a while, that had to b L. Right?

I watched L's movements through the curtain. I saw him move his hands through his hair slowly, probably putting his shampoo or something on. H watched it off, and then I saw him lather himself with soap. His hands went everywhere. Around his hips, on his chest, between his thighs. . .

A low moan escaped my lips before I could help it. I then realized I was getting a serious hard-on. Looking up, I decided I had a few minutes before L would finish. And I took a dumb, risky move.

Turning away from the shower, I reached my hand into my pants, beginning to stroke myself. It was downright embarrassing to be forced to do this, but I had no other choice. I pumped myself slowly at first, thinking of this girl Takada I dated for a while. But my thoughts slowly drifted to L, his tight little body squirming underneath me as he begged me to screw him. This did the job quickly, and I came into my hand with a loud moan. I then noticed the absence of the shower running behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw L starring at me. He had his towel wrapped underneath his arms around his chest, like a freaking girl (I mean, c'mon! He was just begging to be attacked) and was running another towel through his wet hair. He looked at me peculiarly, as everyone in my head screamed RUN!

"Light-kun, I heard you making some odd noises. What are you doing?" He asked, not seeming to realize I was jacking off.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ryuuzaki. If you would just give me a moment. . ." I said while looking around frantically for anything to help clean up the mess I made in my pants and my hand.

L smirked at me, leaning forward and reaching for my hand, "What do you think you're hid . . . oh," he said as he pulled his hand away, now also covered with my release. I don't think I could be blushing harder, as my entire face was red. Trying to avoid L's gaze, I still couldn't help but notice the light pink color that dusted his cheeks.

I then looked up and saw L licking off the substance slowly and erotically. A look of lust clouded his vision and he came to sit in my lap as his towel slid off. I then kissed him with a fierce and passion, expressing all the pent-up sexual frustration and then. . .

"It's okay Light-kun. You don't have to be embarrassed. I have seen you do these things before, when you were under observation," L said in his usual monotone, completely devoid of emotion. I looked up, annoyed that I was snapped out of my daydream. L was standing in front of me, holding his towel around him and standing on one foot, the other wrapped around his ankle. He was biting on the tip of his thumb and looked as if feeling (if he could express feelings) slightly uncomfortable. His soiled hand was held away from his body gingerly.

"Oh. Right. I'm still sorry about the mess though." I said in a surprisingly calm voice, sounding true to even my ears.

"Would you like to take another shower?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I sighed and stood up. L turned his head to the side as I undressed for the second time in the last half hour.

After getting dressed from my second shower, I turned to L, hoping to end the awkward feeling between us.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmm?" He said, turning around from the sink with his toothbrush in his mouth. He looked rather cute like that, causing my face to heat slightly.

"I'm very sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have done such a thing in front of you, as it's more of a private activity." I tried to explain slowly and convincingly.

He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and replied, "I already told you earlier that is was fine with me. What Light-kun does is his own business, but you should you will not be getting much privacy until the Kira case is solved." He then smiled at me, probably trying to ease my nerves. His smile was so sweet and adorable, I just looked at him speechless trying to remember how talking works.

"Er, thank you for understanding," I said with a slight stutter.

"Your welcome. Now let's get to bed." He said turning to leave the bathroom. I followed after him to our shared bedroom. L got his laptop out and sat on the bed typing. I crawled next to him, relieved that the day was finally coming to an end. I then groaned, realizing that those haunting dreams would continue. But, now, that didn't seem quite so bad.

Few, finally finished. This took a surprisingly long time, and sorry of there are any spelling mistakes, I wrote this at midnight.

Now, please review! Many thanks!

Moonlights


	4. Revealing Demostrations

**As Straight As A Circle**

_by: crystalmoonlights_

It's been a while. Or maybe not that long. (Total Rukia quote) Sorry! I've have had some major writers blockage, and it's been annoying. Since I've started this, I've known how I wanted it to begin and how I wanted it to end. Just the middle-y parts got me all confused. But this popped in to my head during math class (funny, but most of my ideas pop in while I'm dozing in there. . .) so here we go! Jeez, I sound like that annoying teacher who's about to take kindergartners on a field trip. But I digress.

_ Once again, I found myself annoyed. I was sitting in the usual bed, but something was missing. L wasn't here. Waiting was hard for me, which is odd considering how patient I normally was. But L was always the exception to my rules. _

_ Finally, L walked into the room, hiding something behind his back. I wasn't to concerned about it though, as I was much more interested in his outfit. The tight leather pants were very flattering (not to mention sexy) and his form-fitting black gothic t-shirt just added to it. His studded collar was probably my favorite part of this ensemble, though._

_ "It's playtime, Light-kun. I've found us a new toy. . ." L said seductively, crossing the room. He then pulled out what was behind his back, and it definitely caught my attention. It was a gleaming silver pair of handcuffs. My imagination started whirring at the possibilities. Hot, sexy L handcuffed and moaning underneath me?! Almost to good to be real. . . Wait. Way to good to be real. _

_ My thoughts were interrupted when L through his arms around my shoulders and stared to kiss the side of my neck. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. He pulled hi head back and looked me in the eye, dangling the handcuffs in my face. _

_ "Want to play?" he whispered._

Apparently that was to much for me. I woke up in cold sweat from another one of my now nighttime rituals. I put my hand on my forehead, shaking my head from side to side. Three weeks, and these dreams continue to reek havoc and my mind. I looked to my left over the sleeping figure beside me to the clock. _5:30. _So Ryuuzaki will be getting up soon.

Sigh. I looked at him, once again struck by his peaceful features. I'm sure he wasn't constantly perturbed by dreams of me. The thought of these. . . feelings. . . being requited was ridiculous. In fact, I bet the only erotic dreams he has are of cake. Actually, I wonder what those are like. Does he, like, jack off in a cake? Is he completely slathered by frosting? Maybe there would be strawberries everywhere, a line of juice spreading from his plump lips, with. . .

What. The. Hell. Now CAKE turns me on?! I have now reached a whole new level of pathetic, which I didn't use to believe was possible. A shaking motion caused me to turn to the side. I looked at L shaking, and was beginning to get worried. Then I heard quiet moans sliiping from his mouth.

I gasped at the sound, but what came next was even more shocking. L moved into me, his head at my chest and his leg squeezing in between mine. He isn't usually this active as he sleeps, but my thinking was suddenly cut off when his thigh brushed the length in my pants. I moaned before I could help myself, then started to flail as I tried to back away. I was all tangled up with him, and before I knew it, my head hit the ground with the bottom half of my body remained on the bed.

"Ow. . ." I groaned, unbelievably uncomfortable. "Light-kun?" I heard a voice from above, and I craned my head upwards as best as I could to look at the voice's owner.

"Yes?" I said, failing to hide my annoyed tone.

"Light-kun is on the ground.

"Yes, that is a fact," I said, annoyance rising.

"Why?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and placing his thumb between his lips.

"Oh, I just find the angle very relaxing to try to contemplate the meaning of life. I fell of course!" I replied harshly.

He frowned slightly, then softly said, "Well, you don't have to snap. . ." Then he proceeded to stare at me.

I also frowned. "Well?"

"What?"

"Are you going to help me up?"

"Maybe if Light-kun asked politely. . ."

Jerk. "Please help me up!" L then reached down to help pick up my hands, but his sudden close proximity made me squirm slightly causing him to fall as well. There was a flash of moving limbs as we both got fell to the floor, but luckily, I finally landed on something soft. After a moment, I realized exactly what that soft thing was, and heat rose to my face.

L winced slightly, closing one eye, then looked up at me. "Ow," He finally said.

I still looked down at him, becoming preoccupied with a rosy color spreading over his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"Er, Light-kun?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you please get off of me?" I then noticed how I was pinning him to the floor, my arms holding each of his down. My face reddened even more, if possible.

"S-sorry!" I stammered as I jumped up. He said nothing then got up as well. The silence stretched on between us and began to get uncomfortable.

"Let's get ready to work, shall we?" He nodded, and together we moved towards the closet.

We left our room about 10 minutes later, all without saying a word. We began to work, and soon the task force joined us. When they arrived, however, the silence was immediately shattered. That was because Matsuda was with them, and he cant keep quiet for at least 10 minutes without feeling claustrophobic. I really don't understand how the two things go together, but this is how he described it.

"Misa- misa should be here soon! Aren't you excited, Light?" Matsuda said in a rush, smiling way too cheerfully. But before I could frown at him simply for talking, his words registered in my head. Misa was coming?

"Oh, really? How soon?" I asked casually, trying to mask my inner horror. I could feel Ryuuzaki stiffen beside me, showing he wants Misa to visit as much as I do.

"LIGHT!!!" A shrill voice echoed. Speak of the devil. I groaned inwardly. Misa skipped into the room and climbed into my lap while rapping her arms around me. "Misa missed you! You missed me, right?"

"Of course, Misa," I replied, struggling to get used to Misa's uncomfortable position on me.

"Misa was thinking. . ." Oh no. I hate it when she tries to do things like that. "that we should go on a date!"

Phew. Well, this can be easily dealt with. "Misa, I'm sorry, but right now both me and Ryuuzaki are committed to the case. And if we are to go out anywhere on a date, you know he would have to come with us, whether you like or not." I tried to convince her. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Ryuuzaki rolls his eyes, but it happened so fast I wasn't sure it really happened.

Misa pouted and shot a pointed glare at L. "Why won't you let Misa and Light out? He really needs some time off, you work him too hard! Can't you just let us got out and see a movie?" L turned to us, and finally spoke up. Hopefully to tell off Misa and get her out of here. I almost miss the awkward silence.

"If you really want to go on a date with Light-kun, we can always visit the home theater downstairs. I would have to accompany you, of course, as I have to keep an eye on Light-kun at all times."

What? No. The horror I felt inside differed greatly from the excitement on Misa's face. "Yay! In a dark, romantic theater with Light? That would make all of Misa's dreams come true! But Ryuuzaki will be there, so we'll have to be quiet when we have fun. . . " She whispered the last part in my ear seductively, or at least what sh thought was seductive. In truth, I found Ryuuzaki munching on his third cake today (and we've only been up for 4 hours) more seductive then her.

But that doesn't mean anything. I think swine flu is more seductive then her. And it isn't even technically an item that can have a physical appearance.

"Well, I guess. . ." I said slowly when I noticed many pairs of eyes trained on me.

"Great! Misa will go get a movie for us to watch!" Then she went skipping out the way she came. I sighed and looked up at everyone, staring at them until they murmured something about getting back to work. I then turned to look at Ryuuzaki, glaring slightly. From behind his dark hair, I pretty sure I saw traces of smirk.

"You could have helped a little bit, you know," I growled.

"What?" He looked at me, his eyes larger then usual with feigned innocence. I took a second to refocus my thoughts, as I got distracted momentarily. "I was just trying to help you get some free time to spend with your girlfriend. Isn't that what most boys your age want?"

I turned away from him and began working again, Moments later he did the same.

Too quickly, Misa returned. Ryuuzaki and I got up and he showed us the way to the theater. I gaped at the sight of it. It was unbelievably large, with 15 rows of seats and a popcorn machine to the far right. The movie screen itself took up a whole wall! Misa squealed and ran forward to put the movie in. L and I, of course, moved first to the popcorn machine. He got a huge bowl and filled it with so much caramel that you couldn't even see the popcorn.

We sat down as the movie started, and I struggled to stay awake through the whole thing. It was some cheesy romantic comedy which name didn't even stick with me. Halfway though, I gave up trying to watch the movie and watched L. He looked completely immersed in the movie, not tearing his eyes from the screen even to eat. I couldn't help but think of how cute is was, and I was actually able to ignore Misa's hand on my leg.

When the movie ended, Misa was actually crying. After a couple of sniffles, she stood and clapped, before hugging me tightly and fleeing the room. To compose herself, is what she said.

I yawned while L and I made our way back upstairs, not talking to one another. He seemed deep I though and acted distracted the rest of the day. Later, after we dismissed the crew and we (I) was ready for bed, I got the nerve to ask him what was up.

"I noticed you weren't really there this afternoon, Ryuuzaki. Is anything the matter?" I asked. I didn't really any answers.

He turned away from me. "Light-kun; is a kiss really that big a deal?"

I stepped back surprised by the question, a light blush on my cheeks. "Er, why do you ask?"

"I've seen it a lot in the media and again in the movie today. It doesn't seem that special to me; just the meshing of two body parts primarily used to consume food. Yet everyone treats it as the most sacred thing in the universe. I never experienced it before, so I wanted to know your thoughts on the subject."

After that long speech, I was a little blown away. L not only just told me he had never been kissed, but pretty much asked me to describe the feeling. It was too much, and my brain was going haywire.

"Well, you see, a kiss is, um, special? And, well," Then I was struck with an idea. A bad idea. But before I could understand what I was doing, I had crossed the room and knelt down in front of his face.

"I'll show you. . ." I then leaned forward, and after weeks of dreaming, I finally pressed my lips to his.

You know, when a movie commercial shows, saying it's the best thing ever created in the history of the universe? And your excited, unbelievably geeked, and counting down the days to see it. But then it's opening night, you walk out the theater, and want to kill the next passing infant. Cause it was just average. It was even a little boring. You know the feeling, right? Well, this was not one of those times.

A soon as I touched his lips, a rush of feelings flooded me. Overwhelmed me. Touching him in this way was just so unbelievable. I wanted to keep all others from touching him, hearing him, seeing him ever again so he could only be mine. But after a moment of euphoria, I was suddenly left horrified. Because my feeling toward him were far worse then a simple attraction.

I loved him. I loved this cake killing bastard, this un-trusting ass, this BOY. A fondness, I could have kicked. But I was cursed now, and it sucked. Really sucked. I didn't want to be with him, but I had to be by his side. I didn't want to look at him, but I had to see his gorgeous face. I was trapped in a web of confusing feelings and I couldn't be in love with the person I was. And it sucked.

I broke off the revealing kiss, after what felt like hours but what was in reality was only seconds. L looked at me, definitely blushing now, eyes huge. The his yes narrowed, and he said

"76% chance Light-kun is gay."

I bolted up and glared down at him furiously. "What?! You asked a question, and I answered it!"

"I don't recall ever asking for a demonstration."

"I can't believe you! First you were asking awkward questions about kissing, practically coming onto me, and now that I helped you, you accuse me of being gay! Unbelievable!" I stomped in the direction towards the bed, face red from part anger and part embarrassment.

"I assure you I wasn't coming onto you, Light-kun, as I don't even know how. You probably just perversely thought so and tried to take advantage of me." I could hear the teasing in his voice but was too upset to deal with it.

"Grr. Whatever, Ryuuzaki. I'm going to sleep." I tucked myself in to my chin, then shut ny eyes tightly.

"Goodnight, Light-kun!" he said cheerfully. It took me a while to fall asleep, but when I finally did, I felt a warm body snuggle in closer to me then ever before.

Wow. That was longer then intended. Now, please review my children!

… Actually, I hope you're not children. It's probably bad for 8 or 9 years olds reading yaoi.

Anyway, thanks in advance!

Moonlights


	5. Loving Domination

**Straight As A Circle**

_by: crystalmoonlights_

This was updated in record-time! Well, not really, but still. This has been stuck in my head FOR-EVS. I kinda have forgotten what I wanted my authors note to say, but no one even reads these anyway. Oh, you do? Thank you! I appreciate you caring for what I have to say. But I'm done now.

Oh wait! Here's my disclaimer, I haven't done one in a while. Oops.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, for if I did, I would be rated M and contain lots of smex and less plot.**

**LinexLinexLine**

_ Hands running up and down my sides, slowly pulling up my shirt. The cold air nipped at my exposed chest, but the small sensation was nothing compared to the pleasure L was giving me on my neck. Soft, butterfly kisses trailed downwards, until he bit me in the collarbone. I yelped, and pushed him back onto the bed. He smiled up at me, laughing softly._

_ "Some one's impatient. Not up for foreplay tonight?" He teased while wrapping his arms around me. I growled lowly and positioned myself on top of him forcefully. _

_ "You are such a tease. You know what I want. . ." I whispered into his ear. He didn't seem so put off, and instead laughed again as I relieved him of his shirt. He was dressed in the usual outfit, which was actually very unusual for my perverse dreams. I held him close to me and sucked on his neck. His soft moans encouraged me further. They were sweet, as you could tell he was trying to hold them in. I like it when he lets go, though. The moans got increasingly louder when I sneaked my hands into his pants._

_ "A-ah! Light-kun!" He whimpered loudly. I pulled back to see his face, loving his flushed features. "Light, please. Just fuck me now, please fuck me like the whore I am. . ." He begged. Hearing him plead like this was almost enough to make me come right there, and definitely enough to make my face grow a deep shade of red. _

_ "Your mine," I said possessively. I leaned forward, and the-_

_ "OW!" He yelped. I looked at him in shock. "What?! I haven't even done anything yet!" I said down to him. If he gets hurt from a simple bite on the neck, I doubt sex is in option anymore. . . _

I bolted up from my dream, landing back down on the bed face-first. I groaned, shaking my head free from the lingering thoughts of my dreams. I turned my head to the side to look at the clock. A pair of large, owlish eyes met my own.

"Eek!" I yelped, then felt a little foolish for yelling so abruptly. L had his face in his hands, propped up on his elbows. All while staring down at my intently. He must have been then one who interrupted my fantasy.

"Light-kun moans as he sleeps. Are you aware of this?" He said out of the blue.

"Err. . .I can't say that I was," I hoped the blush in my cheeks didn't give me away, but that wasn't as large as my deep pleading that he wouldn't ask me why.

"Why?" Damn.

"I think whats more important is exactly why your laying so close to me. Could you please move backwards a little?" Could you please move backwards so I could think of a way out of this? My dream was enough to push me over the edge, and the wetness in my pants would be incredibly humiliating to explain.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Oh? And exactly why not?" He then raised his right arm, calling attention to my own arm clinging onto his tightly, nails digging into his skin. I pulled my arm back quickly while wondering how I didn't notice that earlier.

"You grabbed my arm somewhere between 1 and 1:12 in the morning. It was then that I noticed Light-kun's moaning. He also would occasionally call out 'mine.' From this, I concluded Light-kun must be having an erotic dream. The fact the he ejaculated in the middle of the night further proves my theory. So, am I right?" He said all this without missing a beat or taking a breath. I starred at him speechlessly for a while, trying to summon the strength to talk.

"I see. I'm assuming you'll want a shower, so we should go take care of that now. Don't worry, I'll call for Watori to clean the sheets," He continued, getting up from his place on the bed. The thought of Watori having to see my, . . . mess, was slightly horrifying.

"You shouldn't worry about it. He already knows, as he most likely already watched last night's tape," L stated. Freaky mind reader. Wait. . . Last night's tape? ALL of last night?!

"So, he even saw, um, that thing that happened between last night, right?" I said slowly, fumbling to get the words out.

"You mean when you forced yourself on me? Yes, he must have seen that. Probably not a big fan of yours right now," He said, a hint of a smile at his lips. Before I could get distracted by his sweet, plump mouth, I decided to get angry.

"I did not _force_ myself on you! I was simply helping you! It's not my fault that you took it the wrong way!" I shouted getting up from the bed.

"Calm down, Light-kun, I was only teasing." Teasing. Flashbacks to the dream and him begging to be screwed. Heat rising to my face. "Besides, you really do need a shower. We should hurry up, as the task force will be here soon."

I looked down, then sighed. I shuffled off behind L to the bathroom. The whole time I was showering, , I recalled last night. And the way L's lips felt against mine. A wave of sadness washed through me, as I pulled an L and thought up percentages of how low the chance of a repeat performance would be.

**LinexLinexLine**

Working today was UNBELIVABLY difficult. On the outside, I kept up my calm facade, but on the inside, I was freaking out! I couldn't help but think everyone knew what I had done last night. Since my feelings for L had surfaced, I promised myself I wouldn't act on desires. But, well, I did. L was just acting normal (well, normal for him) as if nothing happened. Doesn't he realize I crossed some invisible line?

Throughout the day I caught myself staring at L without realizing it. I would then nervously look around to make sure no one saw and would get back to work. Every once and a while I would see Matsuda looking at me like he knew, but I must have mistaken recognition from stupidity.

Misa didn't show up, which helped ease some of the guilt in my chest. But if I began to feel upset, I would yell inwardly at myself that it was no big deal. Just a kiss. Not even a real kiss; a demonstration. No big deal.

**LinexLinexLine**

Ryuuzaki and I walked back into our bedroom, my hair still dripping wet from the shower we just took. Ryuuzaki plopped onto the bad with his arms spread out. I could tell he was upset, after many weeks of practicing reading his emotions. I was worried momentarily that he was upset from last night.

"Ryuuzaki? Is something wrong?" I asked while drying my hair with a towel

He shrugged. "I am merely upset about our lack of headway in the Kira case. We should have been able to improve our suspects list by now. . ."

Whew. That's it. L suddenly looked up. "Light-kun is happy with my statement. Percentage of being Kira raised by .3%."

"What?! Ryuuzaki, that isn't the reason I'm relieved! Not everything is about the Kira case."

He looked at intrigued, then asked, "What is it then?"

Cursing myself inside, I asked a question I only half wanted to know the answer of. "Ryuuzaki, L. . ." He looked at me surprised when he heard me addressing him not by his alias. "What do you think of us kissing last night?"

Definitely taken off guard now, he looked down and said, "It was an experiment. Like you said, it was just an answer to a question I previously asked. A nice one, I admit, but it didn't mean anything."

His words stung. He said exactly what I was thinking and exactly what I was saying, but it still hurt. In the end, I truthfully wanted it to mean something to him. _I _wanted to mean something to him, other then just his top suspect and possible serial killer.

"Oh," I straightened myself up and tried to keep myself from falling into a downward spiral of despair that I could feel coming. And that extreme metaphor was causing me to realize how over dramatic I was being. This is what I wanted. "Wait, no, that's not right!"

"What?" L said looking me in the eyes. Oh crap. I said that last part out loud. "Did you just say I was wrong? That's not likely."

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Exactly what I was going to do I wasn't sure of. I just know I wanted to be closer to him. But the weeks of pent up sexual tension finally came spilling out of me. From every "accidental" hand brush to falling asleep every night to the sound of his breathing, it was just to much for me. And I did something dumb.

Really dumb.

I kissed him.

Softly at first, but more viciously when I met no resistance. I drowned into his lips, not caring for the time being if he minded or not. But after mere moments, his lips were moving against mine. His kissing was clearly that of a novice, but felt so good. But kissing him wasn't enough. I wanted more.

A little "Oomph!" escaped him as I pushed him back onto the bed. I straddle his body and attacked his mouth fervently. I ran my hands up his chest and pinched his nipples. When he gasped in shock, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I cheated, but who cares. I suddenly felt L pushing me off, so I pulled back to look at him.

"What?" I said a little annoyed.

"Your tongue, it's all slimy," He whined. He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out, trying to convey his discomfort. It was goddamn cute, I wanted to attack him even more viciously then I did before!

"You'll get used to it," I insisted, then went back to what I was previously doing. I could tell he got used to my tongue being in his mouth, cause he suddenly moaned into mine. Then something unexpected happened. His tongue fought against mine and gained dominance. He then flipped us over so that I was beneath him. Not as planned. Actually, I didn't plan anything for a change, but if I did it wouldn't have went this way.

His kissing down my neck made it hard to concentrate, but I was able to get some words out.

"L?" He looked at me, still not used to me calling him by that name.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with his usual sideways head expression.

"Is that a trick question? I think it's fairly obvious that I'm kissing you. . . " He said, starting to sound completely confused.

I sighed. "I know that. I mean, what are you doing _on top?" _

A look of understanding crossed his face, followed by one I could only guess to be as close as he gets to horror. "You didn't think I would be on bottom, did you?" Now very frustrated, I used my legs and slightly heavier frame to knock L over and get back on top.

"Yes. " I stated firmly. I pinned his arms down on the sides and enjoyed seeing him struggle.

"Where. . . would you get. . . an idea like that?" He said between pants from trying to escape.

"Who's more experienced in this type of activity?" I ask him.

He frowned and thought. "You."

"Okay, and how initiated the first move?"

"You."

"And who is unbelievably cute in an almost feminine way?"

"You!" He said with a shout, as if he had discovered a break in some case. I gave him a blank expression.

"What?"

"You are definitely the more feminine one here! You cross your legs, carefully plan your outfit, and trim your nails weekly. And not to mention your hair! You spent more time on it then Misa. No really, I've timed it," he said with wide eyes. I starred at him with, if possible, wider eyes, and my grip on him slackened. He took this opening to his advantage and kicked me into his side and rolled on top of me. He smirked at me from above.

"Whats wrong with important hair care?!" I yelled while fighting against a him. L smiled. "Oh, nothing Light." L's smile was so sweet and rare, that I almost missed it. I gazed up at him, a little dumb-founded. He frowned and looked a little taken back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"You called me by my name," I said a little dazed.

"That I did," He said, trying to brush it off as nothing, but I could tell by the way he averted his eyes it was more then. I put my hands on opposite side of his face and pulled his mouth to mine again, officially ending the conversation. I licked his lip, deciding to go the more friendly way this time. He opened his mouth and moaned as I tasted him. He had a very unique flavor, a mixture of strawberries, sugar, and something that was strictly him. It was a delicious combination, and I slowly rolled over on top of L again. He didn't seem to mind, caught up in the moment.

I looked at L, then pointedly lifted my chained wrist. He sighed. Then he pulled out a small silver key from his pocket and undid our chained hands. Loving this new freedom, I throw the chain to the ground and dove back into passionate kissing.

I slid my hands up his shirt and tore it off quickly so I would lose as little time as possible. My shirt took some more time due to all the difficult buttons, as L said. When both of our shirts were off, I took some time to admire L's body. He was thin but not in a sick looking way. In a 'watches his weight' way (which I know he doesn't). No jutting out bones, just smooth, nearly hairless skin that had an almost clear look. L apparently didn't like the ogling, as he was blushing and pulled my mouth back to his.

Our fight for dominance began again, us getting tangling in the sheets and being practically stuck to one another. I gripped his hair tightly and pulled him even closer to me. His arms were at my chests and his legs were entangled with mine. We rolled around the bed fiercely, eventually falling off.

I heard a smashing noise and the room went slightly darker. I groaned from the shock of hitting the floor, then resumed in the act of kissing L. The space between the bed and the wall wasn't entirely comfortable and gave little room to move, but it would have to do. I moved my lips to his chest which gave him the opportunity to speak.

"Light?" He said panting.

"Yes?" I asked between kisses, loving the way my name sounded on his lips.

"We broke a lamp." I looked up and saw shards of shattered glass a couple feet away.

"That we did."

"I was just making sure you noticed." Kissing resumed again.

Ready to progress more, I began pulling down L's pants. It didn't take much work, as they were so loose on him anyway. He looked at me in shock, genuine shock, when he was left in just his boxers. I smirked at him and began pulling those off as well. He stiffened and though this really isn't considered a 'green light', he was already hard and I could tell he wanted this. Finally L was completely naked before me. I drank in the sight, especially of his flushed face, portraying more emotions then I've ever seen. He wriggled around uncomfortably and looked for something to cover him up. I took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You're hot," I said seriously. He scowled at me disbelievingly. I dragged the tip of finger up and down his length then squeezed his head slightly. He let out a squeak then brought his hand to his mouth in embarrassment. I smiled and began to stroke him faster and harder. L bit his lip trying to hold in moans. It was a sweet attempt, but I wanted him to let it all out.

I continued to stroke him until he was wet from precum. He looked up at me panting and sweating, his eyes begging for release.

"Light, why did you stop?" He whined. He then looked at his current situation and noticed mine. "Light, you have to much clothes on." He slowly stripped me of my remaining clothes, then stared pointedly at my nakedness. He looked a little more flustered then before.

I brought my fingers to his lips, lightly pressing against them.

"Suck," I commanded. L frowned at me, not liking the thought of being submissive. I was worried for a second he would refuse, but then he opened his mouth and drew my fingers in with his tongue. He always had an oral fixation, with the lollipops and other assorted candies, so it shouldn't have surprised me how skilled he was with his tongue. But after 15 seconds of my fingers being treated to professional licking and sucking, I was moaning softly and sweating profusely.

Now that my fingers were sufficiently coated, I was left to figure out how I wanted to do this. I grabbed L around the waist with my free arm and hauled him easily over the side of the bed. He let out a gasp of shock and glared at me.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, wondering if I was. He nodded while biting his lip. So I placed my fingers at his entrance, and slowly pushed one digit in.

I looked over at L, but his eyes were closed and he was breathing easily. No pain yet, and if there was, he wasn't showing it. I then proceeded to put another finger in, loving the feeling of his heat. L was unbelievably tight, and I realized I wouldn't last long in there.

I began to make scissoring motions, stretching him. I added another finger and took another glance at L. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in pain. I worried that I hurt him, but I moved my fingers again and he let out a high, effeminate moan. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at me a little embarrassed. I smiled then brushed my finger against that spot again. His eyes screwed shut again and his body jerked upwards.

"Ngh. . . so. . . good, Light. . ." He panted. Believing he was prepared enough I removed my fingers and lathered my length with his juices, not having proper lubricant and not patient enough to find some. I then grabbed his hips and looked down at L. His raven locks were spread all out on the bedsheets, framing his face. Sweat dripped from his face and he was panting slowly. I admired his pale delicate body, thinking for a minute he was too beautiful to be real. Then I pushed myself in.

The space was tighter then it first felt! The friction was amazing but I needed more. I started to pound into his fragile frame faster and faster. I was so lost in the pleasure, I didn't notice L's cries at first. I paused in my process, seeing his face contorted in pain. I was a little disgusted with myself. I had hurt him!

"L? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He was silent for a moment, then replied, "Yes. Please, keep going."

I nodded, then aimed for the spot that I hit with my fingers. When I rammed into it, L gripped the sheets tightly and rammed his ass back on me. The feeling of him moving against me was so good, I was momentarily distracted before beginning to move inside of him again. I went slower this time, before L growled as a sign to pick up the pace. But once I got faster, I couldn't stop myself and began to pound as hard as I could into him. Our moans mingled loudly together. With a final thrust, I came inside of him, a feeling incredible enough to make me come on its own. With a shudder and shout, I could tell L came as well.

I crawled onto the bed weakly and pulled L under the covers with me. The exact realization of what we've just done wasn't aware to me yet. I cleared my throat awkwardly and began to speak.

"Um, L? About this. . ." I looked over to him when I heard a soft noise.

L was asleep. Like, completely knocked out asleep. His mouth was open and a trickle of drool was leaking out while his body was twisted into whatever way I put him in bed. He snored quietly. I looked at him in disbelief. One of the most eventful nights in my life and he doesn't even care to stay awake to talk about it?! I sighed and looked at his cute expression. I couldn't stay mad. Not tonight.

"Light. . ." He whispered. This brought a smile to my lips, and I pulled him close to me and brought him to my chest. He snorted but didn't stir. I inhaled his scent, the one that was purely his. Problems and consequences would be faced tomorrow. Tonight, I sleep.

**LinexLinexLine**

The ending may have gotten a bit on the cheesy side, but I like it.

This was my first xemnas (man sex. Code name devised for clever day-to-day class usage) scene written EVA!!

So feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. But you already must know this, being forced to live with yourself daily.

Till next time!

Moonlights


	6. Painful Realization

**Straight As A Circle**

_by: crystalmoonlights_

New chappie time^^. **Warning:** The last chapter contained smut. I got a bunch of lovely reviews, and that made me feel supa special. I know some of my readers wanted L to be on top, but nooooo. . . I like LightxL better. Even if it doesn't make as much sense. Please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor did I ever. **

**LinexLinexLine**

The sunlight streaming through the window was uncomfortably warm. I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to grow accustom to the heat. But when I felt a warm body on my own, I smiled as a rush of memories flooded my head. Last night seemed like a dream. Albeit, a sweaty, horny dream, but a dream nonetheless.

When the fact that there was sunlight finally registered in my mind, two pieces in my head clicked. Sunlight=Daytime. Panic rising, I turned slowly to see the clock. 8:00?! We've never slept in this late!

I looked down at the still sleeping L. Being close like this is nice, even with the small puddle of drool on my chest. But staying this way was unfortunately not an option. As it was, the squad team must have already arrived, and might even be on their way up here.

That scared me enough to wake L. I put one hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. When this received no reaction other then a slight grunt, I put both hands on him and shook him roughly.

L finally woke up. He blinked up at me then frowned. "Light-kun, why did you wake me up? It's not often that I get to sleep like that," He said with a slight yawn.

"It's already 8:00. The task force would have been here by now, so we should dress quickly and make or way downstairs before thy get suspicious," I said, trying to sound serious and forceful, but L just looked at me like he sometimes does at Matsuda. I don't liked being looked at that way.

"Light-kun, do you remember what I told you before? About Watori?" He said slowly. I tried to recall what he had mentioned, but I couldn't get past the memories of sex. I thought hard for perhaps a minute, then shook my head. He sighed. "Watori most likely have already taken care of the task force. I'm sure he told the some convincing story to give us some time."

Watori. . . ? Wait a minute. . .

My face went pink when I realized what he was implying. "Wait, do you mean Watori watched us last night?!"

"Most likely not the whole thing," He shrugged off, not seeming to get why it's such a big deal. I sighed and look down. I only looked up when I felt L slide off me, under the covers.

"L?! What are you doing?" I could see him moving under the blankets, but I had no idea what he was trying to do.

"I'm looking for my shirt," Was his muffled response. He popped his head out from under a couple moments later. "I don't think this is it," he muttered sadly, when he realized he had put my shirt on by mistake. I laughed. My shirt was a bit to big for him, and seeing him in something with buttons was kind of ridiculous. I reached over and buttoned them all up in order to get the full effect. It was pretty cute to see the sleeves hang off him and his pouty expression just made it more so. He gave himself one look over and sighed. The he looked up at me, a serious expression on his face.

"Light-kun, I've been thinking about our current situation," He said thoughtfully. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What, you mean in the last minute you've been awake?" He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked out of the blue.

"Me? Um, great, actually. Better then I felt in weeks. Why?" I asked. I wonder what brought on this sudden concern for my physical well-being.

"Good. You've been feeling upset for a long time now, and hopefully I was able to contribute to that good feeling." He said with a finger at his lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your my friend."

"Right. . ."

"Friends do things for one another,"

"Right. . . What is your point exactly?"

"That last night, I did something for you. I just hope you don't take it as anything more." I looked at him. For moments that seemed to stretch into hours, I simply looked at him. Then what he was saying finally clicked in my head.

I gripped the sheets fiercely. "So," I began with my teeth clenched. "What you were basically saying is that you wanted to be fuck buddies?" He drew his eyebrows together with slight concern.

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it like that. . ." He said as he slid off the bed, walking to the closet. I looked down at my hands, trying to focus on something other then him. "Obviously, becoming an actual couple would not be very productive. Plus, there is that large possibility of you being Kira."

I felt. . . stupid. I never felt stupid. I can't believe that I actually thought this meant something to L. That I meant something to him. A sharp pang was felt in my chest. I thought that pain felt from heartbreak was metaphorical, but I actually felt hurt. Feeling dumb was not something I particularly enjoyed. I wondered vaguely if this was what Matsuda felt all the time.

"Light?" L asked. I looked up at him, to see that he was fully dressed. He looked a little taken back at my expression. I'm not sure how I looked at the moment, but I'm positive that it wasn't pleasant.

"You should probably get dressed now. We'll be needed downstairs." He patiently waited beside the door with the chains in his hand. Staring at him now, I realized that simply having sex with him wasn't enough to drive my feelings away. He still looked impossibly beautiful, in a way I didn't even really understand. I wanted to touch him like I did last night. I wanted to feel his breath in my ear and hear his soft moans of pleasure. And the crushing realization that I wouldn't get to experience that again was overwhelming. But the sex, no matter how nice, was nothing to just the feeling of being close to him. I never felt the need to be close to someone like I did him.

I wobbly stood up on my feet, seeing L look away. Probably to give me some privacy do to the fact that I was still naked. I dressed in silence, burying my feelings deep within me. It was something I've done before, but it was particularly difficult to do this time.

"I'm decent," I said. He turned to look at me then quickly snapped on the handcuffs. He turned around and walked through the door without a word. I stared after him, then dutifully followed.

**LinexLinexLine**

This chapter was a bit short, but also had a ridiculously long wait. Sorry folks! I'll try to make the update quicker from now on. No real good excuse unfortunately. . . Other then the fact that I became obsessed with a new show.

Read and Review pleaz!!

Moonlights


	7. Closet Visitations

**Straight As A Circle**

_by: crystalmoonlights_

Hello lovelies. Reviews have been AWESOME, which gives me much happiness. And if I knew how to work this thing, I would message you ALL how much I appreciate it. But, unfortunately, that is beyond my abilities. SO, I will give my shout out to all my LightxL fans right here! I love fellow believers. And fellow Michiganders too (you know who you are).

Sorry it's taken a while to get this out, major writers block. I know how the beginning of story goes and the end, but the middely parts are hard. So, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Wouldn't it be cool if I did, though?**

**LineXLineXLine**

Emotions are generally an easy thing to hide. Though this time, it was a bit more difficult, it wasn't impossible. Sadness turned to anger, and heartbreak turned to annoyance. The next couple days I was particularly spiteful to the task force. I didn't speak to L at all. That worked out fine, as he seemed to sense my chagrin, and he avoided me too.

We avoided each other so much, things weren't even really that awkward. Well, no more awkward then things were when we first were chained together. We were so far apart on the bed the chain was pulled almost to the limit. The dreams I've had would have made things inconvenient, if I could sleep to have them. But mainly I laid up in bed, wishing the ceiling wasn't there so I could at least see the stars. But no. I would have to spend the whole night listening to his breathing, trying not to turn and see his chest rise and fall.

That bring us to today. What transpired 16 days ago (yes, I was counting) was still fresh in my mind. But at least getting through the day wasn't so difficult. Bearable, even. I wouldn't even have to fight the need to peek at L from the corner of my eve anymore. Well, I did, but it wasn't that bad.

The group was all just huddling around computer, studying this company called "Yotsuba" that was beginning to look suspicious. The room was as close to completely silent as it gets, with just the tapping of the keyboard filling my ears. Then the moment was ruined, by means that wre becoming usual.

"LIIIGHT!" Misa screamed as she burst through the door. Does she really have to scream everything she says? The door was slammed open with surprising strength for someone her size, and she was on my lap in an instant. Normally, this is where I sigh and make up some excuse, but this time. . . I just let her sit there. Her arms were around my midsection, her hair's smell practically filled my senses, and her face in my chest. It, well, it was nice being held like this again. _Wanted_ again. Her grip wasn't the same as his, her smell not as sweet, nor her embrace as comforting, but shame on me for wanting some affection in my life! She was my girlfriend after all, wasn't she . . . ? I don't know. Things are so confusing.

So I wrapped my arms her and held her there for a brief second. It would have been longer, but a sharp tug in my wrist wrenched me out of my seat and sent Misa to the floor. She "oomph-ed" and glared up at me.

"Light, what was that for?" She screeched in her shrill voice. Oh yeah, that's why I didn't like contact with her. I shook my head, trying to convey how it wasn't my fault, but I was being swiftly led away from the room.

"Misa, I think you should leave," L called out from in front of me. I looked at him in shock (probably mimicking the faces of everyone else's in the room as I was pulled from the door) just now realizing it was he who was pulling me away. I was dragged down the hallway in a daze. This was the most contact we had in a while, and it came completely out of no where! I wish his back wasn't to me so I could see his face.

Finally, it seemed we had reached our destination. L pulled out a key from his pants pocket and unlocked a door I've never really noticed before. Slightly intrigued, I gazed over his shoulder, only to be pushed into. . .

A closet. The mystery room was a closet. My back to him now, I turned to face him.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going o-" My words were cut off by a pair of demanding lips on my own. L had thrown his arms around my neck and leaned up to my mouth after he shut the door. Our bodies were pulled closed to each other and his leg slid up the outside of my thigh. In a state of complete shock, I let my arms just hang at my sighs and kept my tongue frozen. Impatient, L took one of my arms and placed it on his hip and used his sinful tongue to pry open my mouth and draw out my own.

I moaned rather loudly, and tried to pull his panting frame even closer to my own. My mind was so muddled that I didn't even consider what we were doing, my only thought was to just react to everything that was going on. Every one of his touches were fire, and this feeling was something I'd _kill_ for. (not literally. Well, maybe literally)

I moved my mouth from his, taking control of the situation. I placed kisses on his neck, but then bit down hard in the crook of it. He yelped in a slightly pained voice, and that turned me on in a way that kind of scared me. I wanted to take a look at his sure to be flushed face, but instead I rested my head on him as he began to knead my ever-growing erection through my pants.

I lasted for about a minute of this, then had enough and lifted L against a wall so that his legs were around my waist. I got a second now just to look at him. Really look, which I haven't got to do in a while. His face had a heavy red tones and his mouth was open as he exhaled loudly. His usually wide eyes were half-lidded and parts of his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. L was practically begging to be screwed from his expression, this image a walking advertisement for sex.

L shuffled around in my arms, trying to wiggle out of his pants. I helped him as best I could, trying to balance his body on one of my hands. Finally, he was left in only his shirt. I was about to try and give him one of my hands so I could prepare him, but instead he lifted his own hand to his mouth. I starred in amazement as he coated his own fingers with a layer of saliva, then brought them to his entrance. He gently inserted one finger into himself, wincing at the slight intrusion. L preparing himself was definitely up there with one of the top 5 hottest moments of all time, waiting for him to finish was unbelievably difficult. It took all of my will power not to thrust into him right then.

He drew his fingers out and nodded at me to proceed. I dropped my pants quickly and went fully into him. As soon as that heat completely enveloped me, flashbacks of our first night together took over my mind. He was still just as tight, his moans were just as sexy, and his kisses were just as sweet. L thrusting onto my length jolted me out of the past and ripped a groan from my throat.

I pounded into him with ecstasy, and by his loud responses I could assume he was enjoying this too. I found his sweet spot quicker this time, and aimed to hit him there. His cute whimper that occurred when I would hit it was a definite turn-on, and made me thrust harder and faster. While I did this, he placed multiple love bites on my neck, the particularly painful one occurring when I pulled almost completely out then shoved my way back in. I liked the bites; it kind of marked me as his.

L grip my back tighter and his breathing turned into pants. "Light, I- I'm com-" He finished with a cry as I thrust into him again especially hard, coming over my shirt. I pounded, one, two more times and came as well. I dropped L to the ground softly as my legs gave out. An awkward silence followed. I didn't know what to say, and apparently he didn't either. L's face was red and his eyes were wide, and after weeks with this man I was able to deduce that he was internally debating with himself.

We dressed in silence. It was lucky we were in a supply closet as there was plenty of cleaning materials to take care of our, umm, mess. I scrubbed my shirt as best I could. Walking into the office with a lingering smell of sex did not sound like fun, and explaining it to my father would be traumatizing. With this thought, I scrubbed a little harder. I finally looked at L. He was completely dressed and smelled like vanilla. How he managed this in a closet, I had no idea.

"Ryuuzaki, L. . . " I began. L looked at my strangely, as if he'd never seen me before. It was unnerving, to say the least. He pulled on the chain softly and motioned towards the door.

"We should go," he murmured softly. His attitude pissed me off for some reason. I grabbed his arms and pulled us close to one another, our faces so close my breath ghosted over his lips. He turned his face away from me, to other side.

"L, we need to talk about this," I saw with force. I wasn't going to back down this time, I wanted to know where this, this relationship-type-thing was going. L fidgeted in my arms and broke out, opening the door.

"We'll discuss this later," he said softly as he exited the room. I trailed along after him, deciding to hold him that. We were going to reach a bottom line whether he wanted to or not.

**LinexLinexLine**

I hope you liked the chapter. If some expected more angst, sorry, you got some smut instead. I'm not a great angst writer, I'd rather keep things light and happy. Also, wayyy sorry for the LightxMisa moment, but it needed to happen.

Happy Mothers Day! (for mothers cool enough to watch Death Note, props^^)

Moonlights


	8. LateNight Communication

**Straight As A Circle**

_by: crystalmoonlights_

100 Reviews! I really can't believe my story got to that point, thank you everyone! And for that, this chapter is devoted to YOU.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I have no witty comment to say about it today, though. . . **

**LineXLineXLine**

Upon returning to the task force, I was suddenly to busy to really think for a while. Due to some stunt Matsuda pulled earlier, Yotsuba is officially now holding the real Kira. Everyone was either watching the surveillance tapes where they openly discussed Kira's killings or looking into the files of the businessmen in charge of the company. Well, almost everyone. L was practically passed out, everyone once in a while commenting in a quiet voice while struggling to keep his eyes open. Even in my current state of anger at him, the fact that one orgasm exhausts him just makes me want to hold him.

"I think it's time we call it a wrap for tonight, don't you think, L?" My father asked in an concerned voice. Not surprising, considering that this is probably the first time any of them saw L sleepy/sleeping. His worry for L made me a little proud. And a little fearsome, when I thought of how his reaction to the news of L and my own latest extra-curricular activities would be. I looked at him suspiciously, quickly going over in my head whether or not he could possibly know. Just to be safe, I scooted a little further from L.

Backing up a little bit, at the sound of my father's voice, L jolted awake and said, "Yes, I do believe that is for the best. You're dismissed." Then he went back to drooling on the laptop. Slowly, the room cleared out. And it was just the two of us. I looked down at L; at his perfection. Sighing, I leaned close towards him, and whispered, "Ryuuzaki, it's time to head to our rooms. Let's go."

He shook at the feeling of my breath in his ear, then settled back down. "5 more minutes. . ." he muttered. His child-like qualities still brought a smile to my face. I whispered again, "Well, I guess I could carry you. . ." Just as expected, L jumped up and started walking. Though I knew he wouldn't actually let me carry him, getting to hold him would have been a nice treat.

We made it to our room, and L looked ready to collapse. He was about to drift into a sure to be relaxing sleep, when I coughed. He looked at me. "Ryuuzaki. . ." I began. "We need to talk."

He buried his head a pillow and shook it side to side violently. I sighed angrily and grabbed his shoulders. "Ryuuzaki, we need to talk!" After a minute of vicious shaking, L came out and looked at me. "What?" he said with what sounded like an annoyed tone. With that, my anger spiked.

"Well, first of all, what was up with this morning? You use me one night for sex, ignore me for weeks, then out of nowhere we're making out in a closet? I am SICK of all these games. Do you want to be in a relationship or not, there is no in-between. Because truthfully, I'd rather go back to flirting with Misa then being with you one day and not the next," I finished, gaining volume as I spoke. I breather angrily for several moments, waiting for a response. But L simply frowned up at me and said,

"You want to flirt with _Misa_?" in an incredulous tone. I looked down at him exasperated. "Is that all you picked out from my rant?" He frowned and muttered "Maybe Misa would listen to you. . . " Suddenly, realization dawned on me.

"Are you. . . are you jealous of Misa?" He looked at me sharply.

"How could you even possibly believe for a moment I could ever be jealous of her?" He said, miffed. "Besides. . ." he began, looking away. "there's nothing to be jealous of. . . right?" L continued, peeking up at me for that last part.

I shook my head frantically. "No, of course not! I'm only with her as it could benefit the case, you should know by now that, that, well, your the one I want to be with!" I blushed frantically, inwardly cursing my obvious embarrassment. L too sported a red face, and said softly "Oh."

I cleared my head and and summoned my amazing speaking skills to say the next couple sentences. "L, I need to know what kind of relationship we have. I can't live like this any longer. If you want to remain friends, you need to tell me." Though the speech came out sounding smooth and professional (I am a master at words), my insides were churning. If he really wanted to just be friends, I would do it for him. I would stop touching him, staring at him, flirting with him. However, that was not the option I preferred. The touching would be greatly missed.

L sat up and looked at me, his lovely onyx eyes gazing into mine. For a brief second, I could say his inner turmoil and emotions. Then he broke the connection and looked down. "I don't know what I want." He spoke softly.

"When you kissed me the first time, emotions buried were shoved into my face to deal with. I couldn't quite process what I desired. The following night, you kissed me again, and I believed that sleeping with you would be a quick solution and things would go back to being normal. I didn't realize that being with you would just heighten the emotions, so I pushed you away. Focusing on my work seemed impossible, however. And, and today, when Misa came in an just _throw_ herself on you," He paused here to snort, "I didn't really think much of it.. Then I saw you lean into her, and you had that look on your face. That look of peace. You weren't suppose to have that look with her. So I pulled you away, and forced you to have that look for me. I don't quite understand my possessive actions. I don't quite understand anything right now. I just know that I don't like this feeling."

I looked at him blankly. That had to be the most words he had ever spoken to me not pertaining to the Kira case. When I saw him looking at me expectantly, the meaning behind his many words finally registered in my mind. Did he just admit he had feelings for me?

I gazed down at the man beside me. At the moment, all walls were down. L was being completely honest and trusting me with this information explicitly. His frail form looked even more hunched then usual, hints of nervousness evident on his face. I cupped his cheek with my hand, and he closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"L, " I whispered directly in his ear. "You shouldn't be worried about Misa. I'm only at peace when I'm with you. I want you, L, and I want you to want me too. But if you're not sure or hesitant, I'll back off. Just let me know. "

I pulled away as I waited for an answer. L's eyes opened slowly as he looked m dead on. And, before I realized what his response would be, L's arms were wrapped around my neck as he kissed me with a fiery passion. For a split second, I was completely shocked, but then I began to kiss back with equal vigor. His taste was beginning to become familiar.

We kissed like that until L broke the connection. I looked at him in confusion as he got down in front of me.

"What are you doing. . ." I asked, trailing off as he began to undo my pats zipper.

He kissed the bulge in my underwear then looked at me from beneath his eyelashes slyly. "Making it up to you."

He gently slid off my underwear, taking a minute to look at me half naked. I held my breath in anticipation. He then closed his eyes and kissed the head of my length. His tongue slipped out of the kiss and began running up and down. I sighed as instant waves of pleasure hit me. Soon my entire length was in his mouth, and he bobbed his head up and down. It is times like this, when his every move is completely right and every part of me is on fire, that I wonder if hes ever done anything like this before. He really does seem like a professional. But, I would never tell him that, calling someone a professional at sex-acts could be interpreted as calling them a prostitute.

Which I doubt he'd take as a compliment.

I jolted out of my thoughts as L's bobbing speed increased, and I was nearing my peak.

"L, I'm-" I tried to say, but it was too late. I climaxed in his mouth, and he looked surprised but obediently swallowed almost all. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Here. . ." I grabbed a portion of the sheet and used it to wipe off what little remained surrounding his mouth. He looked at me perplexed almost the entire time, and when I was finished, he crawled into bed and sprawled out seductively.

"Ok, sex now, right?" He said. I was startled by his boldness, and was about to take him up on that, when I decided better.

"No." L looked at me rather confused. "No? But, I thought we were going to have sex. . . " I smiled encouragingly, then coaxed him under the covers.

"Every night we're together doesn't have to end in sex," I say softly as I pull him towards me.

"Then what does it end with?" he asked.

"This." I responded by holding him firmly to my chest.

"This?"

"This."

"This is weird."

"It's also kinda nice, right?"

". . . kinda."

I kissed him softly on the top of his head. "Thank you. For earlier, I mean. And for this, actually." He shrugged into my body. I took that to mean 'no problem.'

So, I lay there in bliss, and waited for sleep to take me. Hopefully the next morning wouldn't suck so much as our last night together.

**LinexLinexLine**

Well, here is the chapter that took a while to come out.

And truthfully, um, I don't really have a good excuse. I have crappy time management skills?

Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the final couple chapters! (I wanted this to be a kinda short, 10 chapter fic)

Moonlights


End file.
